


Поліфонія

by LaFer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFer/pseuds/LaFer
Summary: Пітер пам'ятає.





	Поліфонія

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлери до фільму "Месники: Завершення".

Весна цього року була дивною — холодною та сонячною в березні, теплою та дощливою в квітні. Небо перетворилося на суцільні хмари, і навіть галасливе колись місто принишкло. Ні звичного гамору, ні натовпу, ні поспіху, що зазвичай був притаманний великим джунглям зі скла та бетону. Все це залишилося в минулому. І навіть те, що населення планети після останньої битви повернулося до звичної цифри, не змогло вплинути на атмосферу тиші після бурі. Ця тиша спонукала зупинитися і не йти далі. Все вже відбулося. Все скінчилося. Тепер люди обережно ходили спустошеними вулицями, наче врятовані після великого апокаліпсису.  
  
Власне, так воно й було.  
  
Необачний дощовий черв’як звивався на асфальті, не знаючи, куди повертати. Він вже відповз достатньо далеко від рідної клумби, щоб бути розчавленим чиїмось байдужим черевиком, але ще недостатньо, щоб впасти у брудний струмок під бордюром, що біг до найближчої каналізаційної решітки. Поруч зупинився хтось великий, але черв’якові то було нецікаво — зараз він намагався не втратити своєї примітивної мети.  
  
— Чувак, ти б тут не повзав, бо розчавлять, — пролунав згори молодий голос.  
  
Юнак з рюкзаком за плечима, якому будь-який чиновник зі справ неповнолітніх дав би не більше сімнадцяти років, схилився над черв’яком, вивчаючи його, наче невідоме створіння під мікроскопом. Черв’якові й це було байдуже, але юнака, вочевидь, не влаштовував такий стан речей. Він спробував підчепити черв’яка пальцями, але отримав фіаско — той виявився занадто круглим та слизьким. Юнак лайнувся. Не залишати ж його на асфальті!  
  
— Почекай, малий…  
  
Мимоволі здригнувшись на останньому слові, що, напевне, викликало в нього сумні спогади, юнак запхав руку до кишені, намагаючись відкопати там щось корисне. Нарешті він зумів видобути на світ божий пошарпаного та використаного квитка, що лежав там чи не з печерних часів. Чудово, це підійде.  
  
— І — от-так!  
  
Спритно підчепивши переляканого черв’яка на квиток, юнак відніс його назад до клумби та опустив на вогку, пахучу після кілька годин дощу землю.  
  
— От і все. Сиди тут.  
  
Він випростався, дивлячись на те, як зіщулений було черв’як потроху витягується, і якось судомно позіхнув.  
  
— Якби ж було так просто… — пробурмотів він радше до себе, аніж до врятованого черв’яка.  
  
Принаймні, сьогодні одне життя він зберіг.  
  
_«Малий…»_

***

Тітки вдома не було. Кинувши рюкзак просто біля порога, Пітер прочалапав до кухні та увімкнув чайника. Їсти не хотілося, а от чогось гарячого з бутербродом він випив би залюбки. За вікном так само періщив дощ, і в найближчі години зміни погоди не передбачалося. Втім, як і зміни його власного настрою.

_«Малий…»_

Дивна прив’язаність, що на повну проявила себе лише після _його_ смерті, не вщухала ані секунди, тільки сильніше розгорілася. Зараз _він_ чомусь здавався Пітеру більш живим, ніж тоді, коли справді жив. Можливо, то була властивість пам’яті, замішана на юнацьких емоціях та молодому невмінні сприймати чужу смерть як остаточний фінал. Так, це добре пояснення. Скільки вони пережили разом… а скільки разів Пітер на _нього_ ображався… Якби батька собі можна було замовити за життєвим каталогом, то цим батьком став би Тоні Старк.

Вже скільки днів спливло, а чому ж так пече в душі?..

Чайник скипів, і Пітер прийшов до тями. Розкопав на поличці пакунок з печивом, витяг з холодильника сир, залишки іспанського хамону з сусідньої крамнички та коробку галет і вмостив все це на старому срібному підносі. У вітальні тихо цокав годинник, і цей тихий монотонний стукіт сплітався з дощем, наче нескінчена поліфонія. Фуга тиші, токата летаргічного смутку…

Тьху, що за дурна філософія!

В той момент, коли Пітер наливав окріп до паруючої чашки, біля дверей дзенькнув дзвінок.

Юнак завмер з чайником в руці та дурнуватим виразом обличчя. Тітка ніколи не дзвонила, бо мала власного ключа. Нікого іншого до себе в гості Пітер теж не чекав. То що за маячня?

Залишивши свій ланч, він стрімко підбіг до дверей та притулився до вічка, сподіваючись на рекламного агента. Так, напевно, знайшовся хтось божевільний, що погодився шастати по чужих квартирах з оберемком нікому не потрібних флаєрів у такий паскудний день. Нехай іде під три чорти!

Прибулець, що стояв за дверима, зовсім не був агентом. Не був він і незнайомцем. Пітер завмер, вагаючись: зробити вигляд, що вдома ані душі, чи все ж таки відчинити? Бо він знав цього чоловіка. Хоч дуже погано, лише по останній битві та кількох секретних файлах, але знав.

Знову згадався Тоні, і Пітер подумки сплюнув. Сьогодні він до самотності точно не готовий.

Двері відчинилися.

— Ви?..

***

І в цей момент він прокинувся.

Дощ шумів за вікном, помірно цокав час у вітальні, а сам Пітер знаходився на кухні, а не біля дверей. І дзвінок мовчав. То звідки узявся той гість? Невже він заснув?

Юнак підняв мутну голову від столу та зиркнув на свого годинника. Лише п'ятнадцять хвилин пробігло, а він примудрився їх проспати. Тілько присів, так зараз і вирубався. І чайник вже остигає. Пальці намацали улюблену чашку. Ні, чаю він встиг собі налити. А що ж було далі?

Позіхнувши, Пітер забрав свій чай з закускою та перейшов до вітальні, кинувши пару подушок біля електрокаміна.

Затишне потріскування розійшлося кімнатою. Тепер сумна поліфонія дощу та часу поповнилася ще однією партією. Те, що крапало ззовні, залишилося за вікном. Час, що втратив будь-які точки відліку (наприклад, смерть…), тепер лише відраховував секунди — ні початку, ні кінця. Усі почуття з пекучої кульки в серці згорнулися у язичках штучного вогника. Дивлячись на фальшиве вугілля, Пітер бездумно пив свій чай і думав, що все це виглядає якось… по-ідіотськи. І день теж ідіотський. Він, хлопець з нестійкими гормонами та потягом до героїзму, стирчить у пустій квартирі з чаєм та розводить даремні шмарклі, неначе чотирнадцятилітка над «Титаніком». Ну, він, як супергерой ( _«Ти ще не герой, малий, інакше був би мертвим…»_ ), вже бачив деяке лайно, але… але…

Йому здалося, чи вогонь побільшав?..

***

Вітальня змінилася.

По-перше, вона посвітлішала. По-друге, вогонь і справді побільшав, перетворившись на справжній, та й сам камін теж зазнав перевтілення. Ні, це, звичайно, все ще була рідна тітчина вітальня. Але під полум’ям тріщали свіжі рубані чурки, від яких кімнатою плив чудовий хвойний аромат.

По-третє, в сусідньому кріслі виявився Тоні.

Він був одягнений у звичайну домашню одежу і щось говорив. Пітера, що спробував схопитись на ноги, але не зміг, він не бачив. Чомусь юнак був упевнений, що Тоні його й не почує. На кухні хтось чи то переставляв посуд, чи то тестував черговий супер-пупер-механізм. Тоні постійно кидав якісь репліки, наче відповідав на запитання, і хоча з кухні не долинало жодного слова, складалося таке враження, наче це повноцінний діалог, де один зі співбесідників був телепатом.

— Тоні…

Зараз покликати його на ім’я було легше, ніж за його життя.

— Ні, це ж тобі не реверс, — з легкою претензією відповів Тоні кухні. На Пітера він так само не дивився і не чув.

 _«Який ще реверс?»_ — промайнуло в голові недоречне питання, але Пітер одразу забув його, витріщаючись на оплаканого наставника. Той виглядав дуже затишно. Захотілося зануритись обличчям у чорну толстовку. Може, вона теж пахне хвоєю?

— І не смій вмикати бічний блок, я щойно посудомийку після того разу зремонтував! — гукнув Тоні.

_«Що?»_

— Що ти маєш на увазі? — пошепки спитав Пітер.

Тоні задумливо схилив голову на плече. Зараз він нічим не нагадував себелюбного мільярдера-винахідника — просто не надто молодий чоловік з чорним ( _«Він же мав сивину!» _) волоссям та побутовою дратівливістю, чиї руки вимальовували в повітрі якусь схему. Тоні розвивав чергову ідею.__

— …тоді якщо ми візьмемо енергію випромінення та поєднаємо її з атомами каменів, це буде ідеальний баланс, новий вид матерії, який не порушиться навіть з втратою одного чи більше вихідних елементів…

— Ніколи не любив фізику, — голосно сказав Пітер, намагаючись привернути до себе увагу. Тоні замовк, але продовжував так само дивитися перед собою.

— Це ж… просто… якась дурня… — вже тихіше додав Пітер тремтячим голосом, відчуваючи, що його час у не-своїй вітальні закінчується. Туга розбіглася від серця по жилах, передчуваючи близьке прощання.

І останньої миті, коли він готовий був зникнути, Тоні подивився просто на нього. Темні очі світилися ласкавим теплом.

— Ні, малий, — лагідно промовив він. — Зараз зігрієшся.

***

Він знову прокинувся.

Крісло навпроти було пусте.

На щастя, чашка давно вже була випита, інакше Пітер уві сні зашмарив би чаєм собі штани. Почуваючи себе повним дурнем, він дотягся рукою до крісла і поклав долоню на обивку. Дивно, але та виявилася трохи теплою, наче у кріслі й справді нещодавно хтось сидів.

Невже?..

Може, спитати Доктора Стренджа чи як там його? Існують же інші виміри, то, може, й він уві сні випадково втрапив на якусь хвилю? Може, Тоні не помер, а насправді знаходиться в такому вимірі, щось типу чистилища? З точки зору науки таке можливо? Адже можливо, так?

_«Зараз зігрієшся, малий.»_

Біля дверей дзенькнув дзвінок.

Пітер скочив на ноги. Він сьогодні нікого не чекав, тітка завжди відчиняла двері своїм ключем, але… хтось вирішив розділити з ним траурний ланч?

Йдучи до дверей, Пітер чомусь усміхнувся.

Схоже, самотність йому сьогодні точно не світить.


End file.
